bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Farzan
Farzan is a Fa-Matoran inventor and engineer originally from Onu-Koro who's now working for the Sentinels Biography Pre-RPG: Farzan grew up in the gutter, on the street, and was very much a “street rat” type, he got around doing odd jobs and such, fixing small gadgets and occasionally making ones to sell from recycled material. He actually found a way out of this life thanks to an Onu-Koronan government program devised to help create jobs. Farzan was found to have remarkable technological affinity, and got the funding to start his own business. 2014 Humble Beginnings Farzan decided to prepare for the opening of said business by attending the Po-Koro technology expo, where he hoped to build a reputation to jumpstart his career. He got to meet quite a few known faces whilst there, among them renowned Skakdi inventor Stralix and also Akiri Hewkii The Akiri of Po-Koro was very impressed with Farzan's work, and offered the up and coming inventor an opportunity to come work for him as a member of the Sentinels, and Farzan accepted the offer, seeing it as his "Big chance" Also at the tech expo, Farzan was asked by Stralix to cover for him while he was off on a quest into the Darkwalk of Po-Koro. Farzan was given a device by Stralix that he was asked to activate at the end of the expo Appearance and Tools Appearance He has a thin and slender build and a very youthful appearance. His limbs and fingers are similarly long, able to stretch far into machinery to root out broken pieces. His face is very expressive, and you could easily tell what he feels by looking at it. He’s a bit scrawny, but surprisingly tall for his age, and is a bit lanky. Farzan is very clearly quite young, almost too young to be so mechanically gifted, like a maturing youth, right at the cusp of manhood. He wears a Great Akaku. He's primarily colored black, with silver accents on his hands, shoulders and legs, and has yellow eyes and heartlight. Tools and Equipment Farzan’s workshop is well stocked with ranged weaponry, and he can just as likely engage you with a Disk Launcher as a Patero Launcher. His Akaku sports the requisite telescopic lenses, which he can use for zoom and minor vision enhancement. Farzan's Pet Kreff is Farzan's loyal Pet Ussal. An orange and black colored, fairly young Ussal that helps Farzan with transportation, heavy lifts and testing his inventions. Technological Items In addition to any item on the Living List (Patero Launchers, Photothermic Powder), Farzan has a few of his own inventions: Wrist-Mounted Volo Lutu - "Wrist-Volo" ''- A very simple, yet practical device, downsizing the launcher to a gauntlet (albeit still rather sizable) but keeping its effectiveness. However, Farzan has only perfected a working model capable of carrying Matoran-sized beings. ''Hoka-Shield - Combined Protometal Shield and Throwing Disk, less apt at either individually, but still perfectly usable. Will divert back to its owner when thrown correctly 'Diskette' Launchers - Downsized Disk Launcher technologies. One variaton is a twin-barreled contraption firing off the ammunition in parallel, achieving semi-automatic fire. The second is a smaller, one-handed version, effectively shrinking to almost the size of handguns. These are more effective when dual-wielded. Abilities and Traits Abilities Farzan is a capable innovator, inventor and craftsman. He has good skills with welding, ballistics, explosives, gear mechanisms etc. He’s a good ranged fighter and is very adept at facing adversity, able to think quickly and act on it. He's also fast and fairly agile. Farzan has also picked up a few "handy" skills from living on the street, in particular pickpocketing and navigating tight spaces. Fighting Style Farzan is a ranged fighter; utilizing Patero, Throwing Disks, primitive grenades, Volo Lutu, the works. He’s pretty accurate and perceptive, and doesn’t shy away from fighting dirty. He’s fast and fairly agile, but not very strong or tough. Personality and Traits Farzan is happy-go-lucky, friendly, and a person of simple pleasures; he likes his job and takes pride in doing it well. Despite this outgoing manner he rather enjoys being left alone. He’s kind of rougish and doesn’t hold well to rules and he can be pretty disorganized and kind of chaotic, but make no mistake he is brilliant at all things mechanical. While he can have a very cheery façade, he’s not some dumb kid. He knows that the world has a lot of ugliness in it, and he’s prepared to both acknowledge and face it when he has to. He’s resourceful, and doesn’t hold a particular moral high ground; he’ll provide his services to anyone who pays up. Farzan is a highly skilled and passionate inventor and engineer, very creative and at least a little bit destructive. Relationships Friends and Allies Akiri Hewkii - Mr. Most Excellent Koli-Skullbasher Sir Sentinels - Guinea Pigs Stralix - The Man Himself Enemies TBA Quotes Trivia Farzan is Geardirector's take on a character archetype he's very fond of; the inventor Category:Matoran Category:Characters Category:Shop Owner Category:Fa-Matoran Category:Inventors